Sorry to Burst Your Bubble
by T.J. Lauren
Summary: In which Perry has no sense of personal space, Harry is flexible, and Harmony doesn't really mind. Perry/Harry/Harmony, Based on deviantArt's kiss memes.
1. Knuckles

**Kiss #01:** Knuckles

**Words: **584

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating: **Just PG-13 for this first one. Overall, the rating will range from PG-13 to M for language, sexual content, and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

**Prompt: **Based on deviantArt's two kiss memes, which offer a total of eight different kiss prompts. Originally the memes were intended for drawing, but I wanted to try my hand at practicing writing kisses. I've also added several more kisses not originally on the meme.

**Author's Note:** I've been contemplating different ideas about relationships and sex and romance for several years, and my personal beliefs are kind of constantly in flux. I think a lot about the nature of sexuality in and of itself, and about _sensuality_, about what it means to take pleasure from touch, or from an emotional connection. I constantly am pondering the human soul, and the different ways of loving and caring about/for someone, platonically, sexually, and everywhere in between. I've not really tried to talk about these ideas to other people before, not tried to define these things straightforwardly. I'm coming to believe that it's not something that _can_ be defined in words. So this is an experimental effort to try to explain some of my thoughts via example. When you read this, please remember that the focus is not just the act of the kiss itself, but exploring what that particular kiss means, what the characters feel and think about each other. I can only hope that I've expressed my ideas well enough that you get what I'm trying to say.

* * *

><p>It was all at once hysterically funny and ridiculously sweet, Harmony couldn't help but think, how traditional Harry was when it came to romance. He was actually, seriously, trying to woo her. He'd had flowers sent to her at work yesterday. The other girls at the catering company had giggled and sighed and simultaneously mocked Harry for being a 'proper suitor' while bemoaning that they had no smitten little puppy to follow them around and bring them flowers. L.A. girls they may be, but they were still lonely women.<p>

And now today, she was walking up Perry's driveway to pick Harry up for their date. Harry, undoubtedly, was still pouting about being the one getting picked up, but the simple fact of the matter was that Harmony had a car, Harry did not, and Perry would not allow him to drive the Mercedes. "Yet!" Harry would protest, "He won't let me drive it _yet_!"

She knocked, and within five seconds Perry had opened the door. "He still in his room," he said, motioning her in. Harmony smiled and shook her head in exasperation and would've said something, except that Harry promptly appeared from the hallway.

"No, I'm not. Perry, I told you to let me get the door," he said, scowling.

"Well maybe you should do it faster, then, instead of leaving your girlfriend on the doorstep all night!" Perry said snidely.

Harry shot him an irritated look. "She rang the doorbell like ten seconds ago. _You_ were waiting in the hall so you could get it as soon as she got here, just so you could annoy me."

Perry grinned and didn't deny it. "Hi guys," Harmony said in amusement, adjusting her purse. In perfect unison, the two men turned to look at her, and, simultaneously again, they blinked in surprise. Harry smiled blindingly as he moved closer, eyeing her dark blue cocktail dress and strappy silver heels.

"Harmony...you look amazing, honey," he said reverently, gently grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles, brown eyes locked on hers. The gesture was so tender, so heartfelt, so thoughtlessly impulsive that it turned a cliché into something uniquely Harry's, and Harmony smiled even wider. She moved to curl an arm around Harry's waist. He leaned into the hug, still staring at her with that intensely fond half-smile.

Perry made a gagging noise in his throat. They glanced at him, unimpressed, and he immediately looked away. Perry schooled his face into something nonchalant, purposefully sorting through the stack of mail on the sideboard. Then Harry started laughing, and Perry's face cracked into a small smirk, still avoiding looking at them. Harry stepped out of Harmony's embrace and went to clap a hand on Perry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Perry. You're still the second-most fabulous one here!" he joked.

Looking at Harry as he was right now, Harmony had to disagree. Perry was definitely good-looking, but Harry was just as handsome. When he actually put some effort into how he was dressed, like he had for their date tonight, the effects could be mind-blowing. (Granted, it probably helped that he had Perry helping him pick out clothes that fit properly and were actually in style nowadays). Harmony wondered how difficult it would be to get them both to attend some event or another in fancy dress...

Judging from the way the detective was looking at the younger man when Harry had his back turned, Perry had taken notice of Harry's attractiveness as well, with great interest.

How intriguing...

* * *

><p>End Chapter 1<p>

See you all in a week for the next installment! And if you're waiting on part three of Skins and Hearts, I hope to have that done this week, and yes, I know, I'm ridiculously late.


	2. Forehead

**Kiss #02:** Forehead

**Word Count:** 1,196

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for language, and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>Perry couldn't help but marvel at Harmony sometimes, at her wit and sheer audacity. Aspiring young actresses were, of course, a common commodity in Los Angeles, and while Harmony certainly wasn't about to make it big (not when she'd been trying for nearly twenty years now with nothing resembling success) there was still something about her that stood out, that made him respect her like he rarely respected the women of this city.<p>

It wasn't that she was pretty, because she was more cute than beautiful. Harry, of course, would never be convinced that she was less than gorgeous, but Perry wasn't hell-bent on convincing him otherwise. Besides, her faint blush when Harry called her beautiful tickled Perry to no end. They were like fucking teenagers, the way they danced around each other, and it should have annoyed him, but for some reason, he didn't mind, most of the time.

It wasn't that she was plucky, because she was far too jaded for that. Stubborn yes, but Harmony was no longer young enough or innocent enough to fall into the category of _plucky_. Thank god, because the last sort of person Perry wanted to spend time with was some vapid, pseudo-modest, plucky young heroine. Harmony was persistent, and she put on a brave face, but she could not really be termed _plucky_.

It wasn't that she was smart, because while she was most definitely intelligent, and crafty with it, the simple fact was that anymore, if you didn't have a college degree of some kind, the educated masses would assume you weren't worth their time. People were lazy, and it was far easier to look at the list of degrees and certificates a person had rather than actually get to know them. Being an efficient man, Perry didn't particularly despise this policy, but he knew it made things a hell of a lot more difficult for people like Harry and Harmony.

Perhaps, he wondered sometimes, it was these lackings and shortcomings that made her special and interesting. Perhaps it was because Perry couldn't quite figure her out. Harry saw the world in her and always had, of course. He had told Perry one time that, upon re-meeting her in L.A., his first disappointing thought had been that she'd changed from the girl he knew. Then, after thinking on it long and hard, he realized she hadn't changed so much after all. It was just that now, he was mature enough to fully comprehend what she really was, even with the blue-tinted lenses of nostalgia colouring that perception.

In Perry's eyes, the fact that Harry saw all this Truth of Harmony now, and still wanted her, could only speak well of the wannabe-actress. Harry, like Harmony, was many things, but one of his strongest points was, aside from a disturbing amount of faith in the goodness of people, an excellent judgment of people's characters. He always hoped for the best, but more importantly, he knew when the best was not overshadowed by the worst.

Of course, Perry had already known Harmony before Harry had ever come to L.A., though they were not exactly what he would have considered friends. She had skills he needed: acting ability, courage, and a spirit of adventure. He had money and connections that she needed, and was willing to hire her. It was, like most of the relationships one made in L.A., an amicable business transaction.

They had never done _this_ before, never spoken as more than occasional colleagues and vaguely familiar acquaintances. Perry was not in the habit of picking up strays; it was bad for the image he tried so hard to present. Also with an attitude like that, it couldn't be good for the strays either. He'd made an exception for Harry because, well... it was hard _not_ to make exceptions for a guy like Harry.

When Harry had said, partly ironic and partly wistful, that Harmony _"fucking WAS her,"_ that Harmony was his schoolboy crush, Perry had thought little more than "Wow, small world," and moved on to other, more important things. But Harmony shoved her way into his life just as much as Harry had, and being that she was self-sufficient enough that he didn't really feel so much like he was taking in two strays instead of one, Perry let her do so.

Before there had been quiet nights at home alone, or parties he surfed around the edges of while building his network, or weekends filled with lone activity so inane, he couldn't even recall what he had done then. Now, there were late-night movies with Harry, old classics and newer meaningless drivel, both of which they picked over and mocked and mimicked and sniggered about. There were shopping trips with Harmony where they giggled like teenagers and picked outfits for each other and slowly, piece by piece, replaced the travesty Harry called a wardrobe. There were whole weekends filled with activities so inane he wasn't sure they had a name for it, but it was no longer lonely and somehow always seemed to turn into an _adventure_, no matter how much Perry despised that romantic terminology.

And she had kissed him, warmly and without warning. It was only an innocent gesture, but it was one more part of a lot of little things that were making Perry happier than he'd been in a long time, and he wasn't sure why.

Harmony was spending the evening with them, and they were laughing and talking over their beers and watching an old movie none of them had seen since they were kids, amusing themselves with the adult-directed jokes that they could now understand properly.

Harry had stood to get more beer from the kitchen, taken two tipsy steps, and promptly fallen, pouting when they laughed, and then laughing himself silly.

Perry had leaned his head against Harmony's shoulder, breathless with good humour, and she had curled an arm around his head and planted a quick smooch above his eyebrow.

It had been so simple and easy.

Everything with Harmony and Harry felt so simple and easy. He had been satisfied with his life, with his career and his home and the occasional one-night stand. Somehow though, these two people made everything seem more than satisfying. He was no longer merely content, he was enjoying his life.

Things were changing now, and Perry was vaguely certain it was Harry's fault in some way or another; most changes seemed to be Harry's fault these days. Except if it was just Harry, than surely it would be _just_ Harry? He hadn't suddenly begun having friendly guy-nights-out with, say Dabney Shaw, since Harry's arrival. So some of this had to be Harmony's doing as well, that cute, stubborn, clever little lioness, who had somehow broken into his life along with Harry, like two teenagers gleefully sneaking into a condemned building. It was downright infuriating in many ways, not the least of which was _why_ they seemed so intent on staying.

Now that he'd caught them sneaking in, he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. So he let them go, curious to see where their explorations would take them.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

I suppose I forgot to mention last week, this is going to be twenty-four chapters long. Some will be long, some will be short, most of them are already finished and set for posting once a week. So that's basically about six months of regular posting from me. I feel fairly accomplished already, and I've only got two of them up so far...


	3. Ear

**Kiss #03:** Ear

**Word Count:** 1,868

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for brief language, sexual content, and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>Leather pants were a shockingly good look on Harry. Not so much because one wouldn't expect him to look good in them, just that one wouldn't expect <em>just <em>how good he looked in them. Or at least, that's what Harry himself was thinking. Harmony and Perry were just busy enjoying the show (and in Perry's case, making a note to find more undercover jobs for them).

The case was needlessly convoluted, as per usual: they were tailing a suspected cheating boyfriend. Or rather, the client's brother was convinced his boyfriend was cheating. Aforementioned client was convinced the boyfriend was faithful, but unable to convince her brother of this. Aforementioned client was also ridiculously rich and willing to do whatever it took to prove her brother's boyfriend's innocence.

Cue aforementioned client seeking out aid from Sentron Inc. Cue undercover surveillance job, following the innocent boyfriend around. Cue undercover surveillance job, following the innocent boyfriend around, to a gay club, with strict orders from the aforementioned ridiculously rich client to not let on to the innocent boyfriend what was going on.

So, naturally, going undercover at a gay club required Harry to put on some leather pants and dark eyeliner and pose as Perry's boyfriend. To be honest, Harry was almost certain that Perry would have been satisfied with the job even if they were unsuccessful, because getting Harry to agree to do it, while wearing _that_, was a success in and of itself. Harmony had even insisted on being their driver just so she could take in the sight. According to her, the leather pants perfectly accented Harry's, in her words, "frankly already gorgeous behind", and the eyeliner only made his large, brown eyes look even larger. A midnight blue shirt picked out specially by Perry, carefully spiked hair, and some tasteful cuffs completed the image, and the only uncertainty was whether or not Harry could handle keeping up the facade.

Surprisingly, Harry managed it with only a minimum amount of ridiculousness. There had been a brief moment where they were nearly caught by the target, but it passed without incident and they finished their surveillance job with relative ease. Harry felt rather proud of himself for not blowing their cover, and was just drunk enough to grasp Perry's hand on the way out and twist their fingers together. Perry had rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and allowed Harry to continue swinging their clasped hands between them like they were little kids.

Perry and Harry walked down the grimy sidewalk, smiling with the satisfaction of a case well-finished. Harmony was across the narrow street, sitting in her car and pretending to be on the phone while she waited for them. She caught Perry's eye and nodded, flashing a dazzling smile to match the men's triumphant ones. She closed up her phone and set about starting the car, waiting for them to cross the street and get in.

Harry tipped his head back to look at the yellow smog overhead and laughed at the sheer delight of it all coming together so well. Perry glanced at him sideways and could help but laugh with him. Harry watched his friend positively _giggle_ and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Perry was beautiful. Life was beautiful. Tonight, even L.A. was beautiful. All that was left was to head back to the office, finish up the official paperwork, and deliver their findings to the client. The fact that their good mood just made their ruse of a happy couple more believable only made them all the more giddy, shooting each other conspiratorial grins.

Then Harry caught a glimpse of their target reflected in the rear windshield of a parked car.

He tensed and faltered for a split second. Mr. Innocent Boyfriend was standing by the entrance to the club they'd just taped him in, watching them suspiciously. A wave of mildly dizzying panic swept through him. Never mind that they had triumphantly proven their client right about something that wasn't horrible and heartbreaking for once; if their cover was blown now, it would throw the whole evening off.

Harry stopped dead on the sidewalk, tugging on Perry's hand. The older man turned back to him with the slightest edge of annoyance starting to taint his good mood, but Harry stepped closer, smiling flirtatiously and whispering "He's watching us, Perry."

The detective took the hint and backed up against the brick wall of the building, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. The brunette leaned in close, nuzzling at Perry's neck, and the other man smiled and hummed at the feeling of Harry's breath on his neck. "What's the plan, Boss man?" Harry asked, still sounding a little giddy.

The taller man lowered his head a little and ran his hands up and down Harry's waist. "Just keep playing it up for a bit, and hope he doesn't realize we're faking it," he said softly.

The way Harry was involuntarily shivering under his friend's hands, the ex-thief had a feeling that suspicions of the pair of them 'faking it' were the least of their concerns. He wondered for a vague moment if he should feel uncomfortable or disgusted by this. He was not, and that revelation alone should have given him more pause than it did. Maybe it was the beer, or the high from the case, or just months of close company, or perhaps it was just that Harry had always be the kind of guy to just roll with whatever life threw at him. When Perry touched him with far more familiarity than that of just a friend, he simply enjoyed the affection and didn't worry about it.

Harry's hands moved almost of their own accord, landing on Perry's shoulders. He drew closer to the older man, leaning in until he could smell Perry's sweat mixing with his cologne. It wasn't a bad smell; in fact, Harry found himself breathing in deeper, his nose brushing the damp skin of Perry's throat. He wondered if Mr. Innocent Boyfriend was still watching them, and stole a quick sideways glance. "Fuck. He's still there, Perry."

Perry didn't answer, but Harry could feel the muscles in his neck tightening a little from nerves. Perry's head tipped forward more, cutting off Harry's view of the club entrance and the man standing there. The blonde's warm breath on his neck made Harry's mind go blank for a moment. Dammit, they were on a case! Typically, Perry tried to get him to focus on the task at hand, not provide him with more distractions. And here he was, causing _several_ distractions.

While Harry's hands gripped convulsively at Perry's shoulders, Perry's hands were roaming across his body. Fingertips just skimmed under the hem of his shirt to tease the skin of his lower back before going lower, gripping the younger man's ass and pulling him in even closer. "I'm going to make your girlfriend jealous," Perry whispered in his ear, and Harry chuckled as he felt the other man's mouth curl into a grin against his skin.

"No, you won't," he said back, slipping his forearms up over Perry's shoulders, draping himself against Perry against the wall. "She doesn't really get jealous."

Perry turned his head so that he was breathing directly into Harry's ear. The younger man could hear the air moving, feel it tickling the sensitive skin. Harry tried not to shiver. "Don't stare at him, idiot. Just keep an eye on him," Perry murmured and nipped at his earlobe, "and let me know when he's gone, okay?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Perry latched onto his earlobe with his lips and all that came out of Harry's mouth was a pleasantly surprised "oh!"

Perry's lips felt heated and gentle, his tongue flicking out to taste Harry's skin. The ex-thief could only hum and rock his hips in closer as his eyes slipped shut. A slight edge of teeth scraped gently up the outer rim of his ear, and dimly, Harry remembered to open his eyes. He stared at the brick wall over Perry's shoulder and managed to recollect what he had been going to say before Perry so rudely interrupted... not that Harry was really complaining.

He pulled one hand down onto Perry's chest and pushed the other man back, turning his head so that their lips almost brushed, their breath mingling. "Can't watch him if you're on that side, Perry. Your head's in the way," he said wryly, holding back a snigger. Perry stared at him for a moment before leaning forward, and Harry jerked back out of the way with a playful grin, avoiding the kiss. He turned his head, offering his other ear. Perry took it greedily, giving Harry's left ear the same treatment as the other had received.

He took Harry's earlobe between his teeth, more holding it in place than biting. Perry's tongue teased at the trapped flesh and he gently, barely, bit down just enough to get the contrast between rough and tender. Harry's breath hitched and arousal shivered through his belly, the leather feeling even tighter now. He could feel Perry's hands on the seat of his pants, pulling Harry close. The detective rocked gently into him, experimentally, and Harry relaxed even more, his fingers curling in Perry's shirt. He could hear Perry's breathing turn heavier, warm air rushing into his ear and cooling the damp skin. Perry shifted a little, his hand gripping a little tighter, pressing Harry more firmly against him, his lips running along the edge of Harry's earlobe to the point where it met his jaw, pressing his tongue against the join there insistently.

Harry hummed again, trying to keep his eyes from sliding all the way shut. "Perry," he mumbled, the name sliding into a hiss as the detective ever-so-slightly scraped his teeth against the edge of his ear. Perry chuckled, the shaking just enough to help snap Harry out of his daze somewhat. He growled in frustration, tightening his grip on Perry's shirt and pressing against him, trying to push him back even as he himself was leaning in closer. Another growl escaped his throat, and Perry chuckled again, tongue following the shapes of the shell of his ear, making Harry shiver and jerk.

Harry turned his face into Perry's neck, looking away from the target, and growled again. "Dammit, Perry!" he said, but the detective just laughed at him again. "Stop that! I can't think!"

"Don't need to think," Perry murmured between soft kisses, "Just watch."

Harry muttered something unintelligible and groaned, turning again to glance blearily at the man watching them from the club door. The movement put his ear back into easy reach for Perry, a fact that the detective enthusiastically took advantage of. Perry seemed quite determined to distract Harry as much as possible.

He forced himself to concentrate, watching the target as subtly as he could, until Mr. Innocent Boyfriend finally dismissed them as a non-threat, just another slightly tipsy couple, and went back inside. Then Harry shuddered and went completely boneless in Perry's arms, letting the detective ravish his ear for another five minutes until Harmony's car horn snapped them out of it.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 3<p>

_There_ we go! I think everyone's been waiting for this one. How's everyone enjoying themselves so far? :) Drop me a review and let me know!


	4. Nose

**Kiss #04:** Nose

**Word Count:** 295

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** R for adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>Harry was drunk. He was drunk and sitting in Perry's lap. Perry chose to ignore the fact that he was drunk too and glared at the brunette, because, hello! drunken roommate on lap! He slouched lower on the white leather couch, half-hoping the idiot would lose his balance and slide onto the floor. Unfortunately, all the movement did was rub his groin tauntingly against Harry's.<p>

Harry stifled a guffaw and put a hand on the back of the sofa by Perry's ear to steady himself. "You trying to molest me, Perry?" he said through an amused grin.

The detective frowned. "That's not funny, Harry."

Harry swayed, and his expression turned troubled. He turned his head to look over at the armchair, where Harmony was curled up half-asleep, watching them. She blinked slowly and yawned, nestling further into the chair. Harry looked down at his lap. "I know," he said.

Then he looked up and smiled at Perry, heartbreakingly beautiful in the sunset light cast across their living room. Carefully, Harry moved so he was resting against Perry full length, his arms draped over Perry's shoulders, their foreheads touching. Perry practically crossed his eyes trying to bring the huge brown ones an inch in front of them into focus.

The uncharacteristic expression made Harry's sad smile turn into a silly grin. He sniffed and cleared his throat. "We're okay, though," he said, and before Perry could work out what _that_ was supposed to mean, Harry tilted his chin up and kissed Perry on the very tip of his nose.

Perry decided he was too intoxicated to worry about meanings anymore.

Harry's breath smelled like vodka. His lips were a little dry, and stayed for just a moment as he huffed out cool air through his nose, making Perry blink. When he pulled back, he took one look at Perry's face and laughed. "Your eyes keep crossing," he said. "You're drunk, Perry!"

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

I promise they're not all this short!

This website LIES. Icons are supposed to be 150x150 or smaller, but when you upload it, they put it up as 125x125. Why allow up to 150 if you're going to shrink it down, goddammit? In any case, if any of you are Doctor Who fans, you should go check out my sweet new River Song icon that I put together. And keep an eye out for Doctor Who fic from me in the future! :)


	5. Top of Head

**Kiss #05: **Top of Head

**Word Count:** 1,657

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co. Detective McAdams is a character of my own creation.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for language and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>The phone call kept echoing in her ears as she drove, struggling to restrain herself to the speed limit. <em>"Harmony, listen, I need you to come pick us up,"<em> Perry had said, and that alone had been enough to set her on edge. If they needed her assistance on a case, even if it was simply playing chauffeur, Perry always made arrangements ahead of time. He only ever called her into the middle of a case if something had gone wrong.

They were just supposed to tail some teenager around today. The parents suspected he was hanging around with an older woman who may or may not be taking advantage of him. It should hardly merit an emergency backup call.

Perry's business voice always made it hard to tell what he was feeling. He had sounded rushed on the phone, but was as cool and efficient as ever. He gave her the cross-streets and had hung up before she could find out what was wrong.

When Harmony found them, Harry was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. Perry was looming over him with a murderous expression, looking like some kind of psychotic bodyguard, and Harmony would have laughed had she been unaware that that was basically what he was at the moment.

Harry raised his head to squint at her when she pulled up and climbed out of the car. There was a bloody lump on his temple.

Harmony shut the door and came around the front of the car. "What the hell happened?" she demanded, appalled.

"The goddamn kid made us," Perry grumbled, "He and some of his ass-bitch friends were waiting for us." Harry grinned that half-chagrined, half-sardonic grin he was so good at, nodding at Perry's explanation. Harmony frowned and gently took his face in her hands, tilting his head to get a better look.

"Hey, hey," he said, wincing when she gingerly felt around the wound "I'm okay, honey, you really don't – ow! Shit, I said I'm okay!"

"No, you're not," Perry scowled. "The little punk hit you in the head with a baseball bat. Of course you're not okay, now shut up. Harmony, can you drive us over to the hospital? And then I need to call McAdams and report that son of a bitch for assault and battery, among other things."

She looked between them, trying to get her head around the situation. "Jesus, you guys! Of course I can," she said quickly.

She and Perry each took one of Harry's arms and hauled him up, ignoring his protests. "Hey, come on, I'm fine. I don't need the hospital. Just take me home and let me pop a few Advil and I'll be cool."

"Oh stop whining already, Harry. We're going!" she chided, but there was no bite to her words. Harry was slurring a bit, and he was slow on his feet. Harmony wrapped his arm around her shoulders for extra support. She stole a quick look at Perry, but he didn't exchange the worried glance with her – he was too busy directing it at Harry, concerned eyes locked on his partner.

They made it to the car and Perry opened the side door. They helped Harry in and let him wave them off so he could prove his own competence by buckling his own seatbelt. Harmony moved around to the driver's seat and Perry climbed into the back. Neither of them mentioned how Harry's safety belt was twisted around, so as to spare his pride.

"What the hell happened, anyway? I thought this kid was supposed to be the victim?" She checked the mirror and carefully pulled out into traffic.

Harry didn't say anything, sagging down in his seat and eyes roving over the passing street dizzily. Perry was slouched nearly as much in the back seat, massaging his wrist. He wouldn't take his eyes off Harry's dark hair peeking over the headrest. "Turns out the little brat wasn't involved with that woman, he's involved with her son and his gang. Shit, I should've realized. I should've figured it out sooner and called McAdams in and pulled out. I hate getting involved with all this gang bullshit."

Harmony frowned. Perry didn't usually shoulder the blame like this. Self-deprecation didn't suit him at all. "Hey Perry," she said, hoping to distract him, "not that I wouldn't give you guys a lift anyways, but what's wrong with your car?"

Another glance at the mirror revealed the detective's scowl darkening in rage. "Little punk-ass shitheads fucking slashed my fucking tires," he seethed.

Harmony raised her eyebrows. Not only had the idiot purposely hurt Harry, he had damaged Perry's beloved Mercedes. He had better have a really good hiding place, she thought, if he didn't want to die a very painful young death.

Then she glanced at Harry slouching in the passenger seat with a hand blocking the light from his aching head, and decided the brat deserved whatever Perry was planning for him.

She stopped at a red light. Harry made a sound and shifted, twisting around to peek at Perry in the back seat. "Hey," he said, briefly pausing to wet his lips with his tongue, "Hey, Perry, you were hurt too... How's your wrist feeling?"

Perry promptly dropped his hand to his lap. "It's fine, Harry," he frowned. "You look kind of pale. Are you doing okay?"

Harry blinked slowly at him. "Feel a bit sick. Your wrist–"

Perry cut him off. "If you're feeling nauseous then turn around and face the windshield, dipshit." Harry hesitated, then squirmed his way facing forwards again with a groan, his hand coming up to block the light again. Harmony cracked the window open a bit to give him some fresh air. "We're almost there, guys, just hang on."

* * *

><p>That night, they set up in the living room to watch a movie. Harry fell asleep about twenty minutes in, sliding sideways until his head hit Perry's shoulder. He looked down, a little startled. Harmony watched Perry squirm for a minute, her smile widening when she realized he wasn't uncomfortable – merely uncertain. "Let him sleep a bit," she said. "We can wake him up in a bit, but let him sleep for now."<p>

"He's going to wake up with a crick in his neck," Perry grumbled, frowning down at the dark head on his shoulder.

"Here," she said. She stood up from her armchair and approached the couch. The two of them together managed to shift Harry's limp form into a more comfortable position, Perry sitting up and Harry nestled down with his head in Perry's lap. The brunette let out a sleepy murmur and curled in closer, and Perry couldn't quite hide his fond smile, his now-splinted hand resting gently on the other man's shoulder. Harmony turned around so he couldn't see her own slightly sad smile, sweeping the afghan of the back of the sofa and draping it over Harry.

She started to move back to her armchair, but Perry reached out with his good arm to snag her hand and tug her back onto the couch next to him. Harmony sighed and snuggled up to Perry's right side. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her in close. "Hey, stop thinking so hard. Harry will be fine, it's just a small concussion."

Harmony quirked a smile against his warm chest and nodded, and he gave her shoulder a squeeze. If he had been able to see her face, he would've seen the sadness still lingering. She was concerned for Harry, yes, but that was not what was troubling her. She shifted in closer against her friend and looked down at his lap, at his hand stroking at the soft hair behind Harry's ear. She eyed the splint on his wrist, blue plastic and black elastic bandaging holding the limb steady. Harry told her that Perry had blocked a second blow from the baseball bat aimed at his head, taking the hit in Harry's place. Perry's fingers peeked out the end of the brace like a turtle peeking out of its shell, stroking lightly at the short dark strands. His touch was so gentle.

She thought back to a few weeks ago, and that case at the gay club where they had almost been caught. Harry had been so flushed when they finally entered the car, and Perry had looked far too pleased with himself. Harry had done his best to carry on as normal, but he couldn't seem to look at Perry for a few days afterwards – at least, not in her presence.

As for Perry, more than once she had noticed him watching Harry closely, his eyes calculating, but so soft – as soft as his touch was now. It made her nervous, the way Perry looked at Harry. And the way Harry reacted to Perry... it made her curious about what was coming. Curious and apprehensive. Situations like this had a bad habit of exploding in her face.

Something exploded. She gasped slightly as her eyes jerked back up to the TV screen. Cars were speeding down a stretch of road, forcing each other off the path with bursts of machine gun fire. She blinked at the television while Perry snickered at her for jumping. He was quiet, trying to stave off the worst of the laughter so as not to disturb the sleeping man in his lap, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Oh shut up," she said, smacking him lightly. He shook his head and pulled her more firmly against his side. He stretched his neck down and she could feel him smiling against her hair before kissing her there, on the top of her head, like she was a frightened schoolgirl.

And strangely enough, she _did_ feel comforted, less nervous. Because as long as the three of them stuck together, she was sure they could figure everything out.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 5<p>

Bit more action in this one... kind of. At least, there's more implication of action. Things should be speeding up a bit from here on out... :) Don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Ankle

**Kiss #06:** Ankle

**Word Count:** 1,260

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for language, sexual content, and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>'<em>Perry's floor,'<em> Harry thought as he wriggled in deeper, _'is __ridiculously__ comfortable.' _The cool tile felt like heaven against his skin. Having lived in New York and Indiana most of his life, Harry was unfortunately more accustomed to colder climates. Usually he tended to prefer warm weather, but the heat wave currently crushing the city into an oppressive hibernation was a bit much for him. He couldn't help feeling jealous of the long-term City-of-Eternal-Hellfire residents, who were handling it better than he was.

Of course, it didn't help that Perry's air conditioning had broken, along with apparently about half of L.A.'s. It would be nearly a week before the repairmen would have time to come and fix theirs.

The two men had taken up refuge in the kitchen, neither of them wearing anything more than a pair of shorts. Perry was seated on one of the barstools at the counter, slowly working his way through a bowl of ice cream, while Harry was past caring and had sprawled out on his side on the tile floor, his own bowl long since emptied and set aside.

Currently, Harry was quite enjoying the view of his friend from this angle; it made Perry look even taller and more broad-shouldered than usual. Also, he was barefoot. Perry really had very nice feet. Harry eyed the toes tapping idly on the floor next to his face and wondered if Perry got his pedicures done by professionals or if he did it himself. Harry hadn't ever seen him doing it, but that didn't mean he wasn't.

He heard some scrabbling at the front door and a moment later Harmony swept in, her usual amounts of charisma and light perfume filling the air. "Hi Harry, hi Perry," she said brightly, setting down her purse and keys on the counter and sitting on the stool next to Perry's.

Perry sucked the rest of his vanilla off his spoon before waving it at her, while Harry did a strange sort of grunt and arm-flop that he assumed was good enough to mean hello; it was too hot to greet her properly.

She spun the seat around so she could look down at him and very nearly kicked his empty bowl across the room. "Dammit, Harry, I told you to put that in the sink," Perry said grumpily.

"Too hot," Harry moaned, rolling over onto his back and flinging his arm out to the side, "Don't wanna move."

Perry reached over with his foot and used his toes to jab at Harry's ribs. Harry swatted at them lazily, but Perry dodged and jabbed at him again. "Just do it. Before someone trips over it."

"Make Harmony do it," he said, pouting up at them.

The lady in question gave a rather unladylike snort. "Unlikely," she said. The she joined Perry in jabbing at Harry with her toes until the brunette finally rolled over away from their feet and started to scramble up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He grabbed his bowl off the floor and reached a hand out towards Perry. "Gimme yours," he said.

Perry pulled his cold treat closer to himself protectively. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Just give me your goddamn bowl," Harry said, amusement dancing across his face. Harmony was passing a sly, almost knowing, look back and forth between them as they bickered.

"Nope! My ice cream!" Perry said, leaning away, "Go get your own!"

Harry chuckled. "That was kind of the idea. I was gonna get us all some more, but you don't want any..." he let the statement trail off, still holding out his hand. Perry eyed him suspiciously, but finally relented and passed the nearly empty bowl over. Harry looked inside and scoffed. "This is no good anyways, you let it all melt." He rinsed the bowls out and set them on the counter, pulling a third bowl out of the cabinet for Harmony. "You do like peaches, right?" he asked, heading over to the refrigerator.

Perry blinked. "I... what?" But Harry had his head buried in the fridge and didn't say anything more. When he closed the door again, he had a jar of sliced peaches in hand. He set that down on the counter next to their bowls and dug the ice cream out of the freezer. A few minutes later had Harry bringing bowls of peaches topped with ice cream over for the other two and settled back on the floor with his own.

"Why don't you sit up here, with us?" Harmony asked him, taking a scoop of fruit and ice cream.

"Or at least you could sit at the kitchen table like a normal person," Perry snarked.

Harry just shrugged. "It's cooler down here. The tiles feel nice."

Perry shook his head. "I swear you're like a puppy sometimes. I should make you an ice pack to curl up with or something."

Harmony slipped down from her barstool to sit next to Harry, tucking her legs under her. "Hmm, he's right, actually, this is nice."

"See, I told you!" Harry said, waving his spoon at her. A bit of ice cream flew off the end of the utensil to splatter against Perry's ankle, making the older man gasp in shock. "Whoops. Sorry Per," the thief said sheepishly.

Perry reached for a napkin, but Harmony stopped him with a hand on his knee. To the men's absolute shock, she leaned over and, without warning, ran her tongue along the skin of Perry's ankle. Perry let out an indignant squeak and let his spoon drop onto the counter with a sharp clatter. Harry shot upright like he'd been bitten, slack-jawed and unable to tear his eyes away from the strangely erotic sight.

Harmony traced the curve of Perry's ankle with the tip of her tongue, gently cleaning away the sweet-tasting mess. Rather than draw her tongue back into her mouth, she pressed closer, one hand coming up to take hold of Perry's foot and keep it steady. Warm lips, sticky with sugar, pressed against the bone in a teasing kiss. While Perry remained still and speechless from utter shock, Harry seemed to melt onto the floor as though he was made of ice cream himself.

"That…is really freaking weird, I hope you realize," Perry said, staring down at the woman suckling vanilla and peach juice from his skin. Harmony smiled and hummed against his ankle and didn't pull away.

Her eyes rose to meet Harry's, and of all things the brunette found himself blushing. _'Look what I'm doing,' _her eyes were saying, taunting him, gloating almost, and yet Harry was more turned on than jealous.

Harmony sat back, licking her lips and grinning saucily first at Harry and then back up at Perry. Totally off-guard and unsure of how to respond, the detective looked to Harry for some sort of cue and gave a startled chuckle at the look on Harry's face. The ex-thief was blinking slowly at his ankle, face still flushed, hands gesturing vaguely in front of him as he worked out whatever was running through his head. Perry couldn't help but laugh. "I think you broke Harry, Harmony," he said.

Harry felt torn, like he didn't know which of them he envied or even why he was envying, for all intents and purposes, a foot-licking. But Harmony was cackling gleefully, and Perry was shaking his head and looking mildly amused. Harry smiled and laid back onto the cool tiles again.

"Not broken," Harry managed to say, "Just… processing… _fuck_, Harmony!"

She threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 6<p>

Bit messier than usual... was a bit rushed to finish it in time. Whatev. Enjoy, mah lovelies!


	7. Eyelid

**Kiss #07:** Eyelid

**Word Count:** 2042

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for language and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

* * *

><p>Perry fumbled with his keys at the front door, shuffling an armload of manila folders to get his hand in the proper position. He could hear voices inside, and laughter from Harmony. He smiled, wondering if they'd be interested in possibly going to the movies later. He almost had his key in the lock when he lost his grip and the keys dropped to the porch. Cursing under his breath, he crouched down and awkwardly stretched his hand out, trying not to lose his grip on the files.<p>

He was just standing back up when the door opened. He looked up to see Harry blinking owlishly at him. "Hey," Perry said, raising a brow, "Care to help me out here?"

Harry wordlessly took half of the stack off the top and backed into the house again. Perry frowned. Usually Harry would complain about not being his errand boy _("At least when we're at home! At least give me that!")_ but he was quiet. Harry set the papers on the hall table and went to close the door behind Perry. The detective scrutinized his partner carefully while the younger man's back was turned. He seemed relaxed enough, but something felt off.

Harry turned around, smiling at Perry. "Hey," he said. "You're back early; I thought you had some more things to do back at the office."

"Decided I could just as easily file paperwork here at home," Perry said smoothly, straightening his papers out against the table, adding the ones Harry had taken to the pile once more. "Did I hear Harmony?"

Harry started to speak but Harmony answered for him, calling out from the kitchen. "In here!"

Perry eyed Harry quizzically and walked past him into the other room. Harmony was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of Genero's, a half-gone six-pack sitting in front of her next to a bowl of chips and some dip. A couple of empty bottles were sitting on the counter by the sink, waiting to be rinsed and put with the rest of the recycling. "Hiya, Perry!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi," he said, setting his papers down on the table. Perry sat down in a chair with a small groan, snagging a bottle for himself. He turned to look at Harry who was hovering in the doorway, watching him. Harry's hands were twitching, his fingers fluttering. Perry followed his gaze to the cardboard case and felt his heart sink slightly. _'Oh dammit, not again…'_ He set the bottle down without opening it.

"How'd your audition go?" he asked Harmony casually, toying with the beer.

"It went really well!" the actress responded enthusiastically. Perry turned his attention on her. She looked a bit tipsy, but with presumably two to three beers in her, that was not unexpected. Her smile was enormous, and she leaned back in the chair comfortably, totally relaxed and very pleased with herself. "I think I really nailed it! Harry and I have been celebrating!" She raised her Genero's in a toast.

Harry smirked dryly. "I'd tip you back," he said, holding out his empty hands, "But I'm out of drink."

Harmony giggled. "Then have another one!" She took another beer out and tossed it to Harry.

The brunette startled and nearly dove to catch it. "Son of a bitch! Harmony, don't do that!"

"If you break something throwing that shit around, you're cleaning up the mess and paying for another," Perry said seriously, gesturing at her with his own bottle.

She sniggered again, gulping down some more booze. "Not like it's that pricey - cheap-ass shit. Especially since Harry's got the five-finger discount." She grinned at her childhood friend and then froze with the bottle near her lips. "Oh, _dammit_, sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that, huh?"

Harry stood stiffly, his grip on the bottle tightening. He sent Harmony a mutinous glare. "Thanks honey," he said, glancing sidelong at Perry.

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Goddammit, Harry," he bit out, grinding his teeth.

Harry nonchalantly opened up his bottle and took a brief swig - for defiance or courage, Perry wasn't sure. "What?" the brunette asked, raising his brows at his roommate.

Perry shook his head in disgust and waved his hands, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle. He huffed and turned a hard stare on his partner. "Harry?" he said pointedly. The thief met his eyes steadily, and Perry's temper flickered a little hotter. "Don't Harry, just don't. You know that I know, so just don't."

Harry sighed through his nose irritably and raised his chin. "Alright then. I won't," he said neutrally.

Perry shook his head again, staring at the beer, trying to think what to say. Before he realized he was moving, his hand slapped down against the table, making the wood jump under his palm. "Dammit, Harry! How'd you even steal a whole six-pack anyway?"

Harmony laughed aloud like he'd told an exceptionally clever joke. Harry seemed caught between feeling smug and uncomfortable. He shifted his weight and opened his mouth to answer, but Perry waved him off. "Jesus, shut up, I don't want to hear it."

Perry stood and stalked over to the brunette, who wavered in the doorway like he was debating making a break for it. "You've been doing so good lately. Why now?" he said angrily. "Why are you stealing again? Do I not pay you enough?"

"Come on, Perry, it's not such a big deal," Harmony scoffed. Perry didn't turn around or even answer, except to put up one finger, telling her to shut up and wait. His hard gaze was still locked on Harry's face, searching for answers.

"We've talked about this before, Harry," Perry said in a low voice. "I'm not going to repeat the lecture. Just tell me why you find it so hard to stick to the rules."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He pressed back against the doorway, putting as much space between them as possible. "I dunno. I just… can't help it."

"That's not good enough, Harry." Perry said, leaning in close.

Harry's eyes narrowed as his own anger rose up to meet Perry's. "I don't know, okay?" he snarled. "Sometimes I see something I want, sometimes not even something I want that badly, and no ones looking, and I just… take it. I don't really think about why."

"Well then maybe you should start thinking about it," Perry said, jabbing a finger into Harry's forehead. The thief swiped at his hand, glaring fiercely.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said, his voice raised in anger.

Perry snorted bitterly. "No, you're not! Don't say that if you don't mean it!" he growled.

Harry's face twisted and he looked away. "It's not like before," he said, quieting a little, and Perry relaxed somewhat, pulling away. "Back in New York, I'd pick pockets or nab little things like I did today, but I'd also be making plans, for stealing bigger things. Electronics, jewellery, that kind of thing. I'd sit and go over building blueprints. Scope out the cameras, disable the alarms, all the tricky shit. That part… it was _fun_." His eyes wandered over to Harmony, who was staring back with a sort of rapt curiosity. Harry faltered slightly, unable to meet her gaze for long. "Like playing secret agents as a kid, only in real life. Real stakes, real adrenaline. And I was _good _at it. I've never been good at very much, but point out something that's locked up and tell me to fetch and I'm _on _it. I'm all over it, I'm in control."

He raised his eyes to meet Perry's. "And now I'm here, and I don't have to steal because I've got you. And I can apply those skills to detective work, which is way better than stealing because I'm doing something right." He cracked a grin. "Using my powers for the greater good. You know?"

He chuckled a bit and Perry gave him a small smirk. Harry sobered again. "But I still can't help stealing little things on occasion too. It's just… habit, maybe? I dunno. It doesn't really hurt anyone, nicking a stick of gum or a case of beer."

"It does, Harry," Perry said meaningfully, studying the younger man's face as they both fell silent. Harry's lips were pulled back in a grimace, caught between anger and guilt. Not remorse, because Harry really only regretted having disappointed Perry again. Brown eyes, devoid of their typical good humour, looked away from the taller man.

Perry's face cracked into a small smile, huffing out a sigh. "Hey," he said and put a hand on the thief's shoulder, "Calm down, chief, you're not in trouble, alright?"

Harry looked up at him and blinked. "Really? 'Cause I feel like I should be. You're really not mad?"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't. But you're not in trouble. You're _trying_, Harry." He pulled Harry in closer, his hands squeezing the younger man's shoulders. He leaned in close, and Harry shut his eyes, ducking his head a bit. Perry's smile hitched a little higher, and he pressed his lips against one shuttered brown eye, infinitely gentle as he only ever was with this overgrown Oliver Twist of a man. "You're trying, and that's more than a lot of people ever do," he murmured against Harry's eyebrow, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

The younger man sighed and tucked his head under Perry's chin, pressing his face against the warm throat and trying to breath in just the tiniest bit of the other man's strength.

"Jesus, Perry," Harmony scorned, taking a sip of her drink. "It was just a couple of beers, you guys. There's no need for you to get all dramatic about it."

Anger flared in Perry's chest, and he pushed Harry back, stalking over to tower over the actress. "Dammit, Harmony, it's not 'just a couple of beers' alright? Fuck, are you _trying _to encourage his bad habits?"

"Oh come on, Perry, it's not like I _made _him do it or anything."

Perry slammed his hand down on the table, making the other two jump. He was very, _very _close to actually slapping Harmony right now. "I think you should leave," he seethed.

"Hey, no, come on, Perry, it's okay," Harry said, alarmed. He put a hand on Perry's arm. "Really, it's fine. She's right anyways. It was my choice to steal. I _chose _to do it."

The audible regret in his voice made Perry look up. Harry's brown eyes were wide with distress, pleading for Perry to let it go. He looked over at Harmony. She, too, was staring at him wide-eyed. He looked down at the table, at his fist pressed white-knuckled against the wood. He closed his eyes with a muttered curse and took some deep breaths, reining in his temper. Harry didn't take his hand away, his palm warm through the thin material of Perry's shirt.

When he was calm enough to think clearly again, he raised his head to meet Harmony's gaze. "Harmony, I don't want you acting like this is nothing, or isn't important," he said firmly. "Harry already has a record, and the last thing he needs right now is to add to it. He's building something here, with us, and you should be encouraging _that_."

Time seemed to stop yet again as Perry and Harmony stared at each other, Harry glancing nervously between them. Then Harmony slumped back against her chair, and Perry straightened up, and Harry hesitated for just a moment before lowering his hand.

"You're right, Perry," Harmony said, quiet and contrite. "I'm sorry."

Perry grunted and waved a hand. Harry and Harmony both hung back, subdued, looking small and colourless. Neither of them seemed able to look at him or at one other. Perry almost said something else, but instead, he scooped up the files and turned on his heel, stalking out of the kitchen without looking at either of them.

He made his way upstairs to his home office, his mind stumbling over everything that had just come out.

'_He's building something here, with us,'_ he had just said.

Perry wondered if either of the other two had caught that unspoken _'with me,'_ that Perry had really meant.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 7<p>

Okay kids! We're approaching the middle chapters now. Which means that updates may be delayed a bit as I work to finish them up. Most of the chapters are at least partially finished, and several are complete, but I am in school now and that's cutting into my writing time a bit. I have been able to stick to my weekly schedule for nearly two months now, which is... really really good for me. I'm going to make every effort to keep going on like that, but we'll see how it goes. And don't forget to leave a note telling me what you think! Reviews really help the writing process along!


	8. Knee

**Kiss #08:** Knee

**Word Count:** 1473

**Disclaimer: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and all characters therein © Shane Black and Co.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG-13 for language, sexual content, and adult themes. Perry/Harry/Harmony

**Author's Note: ***huge puppy eyes* I LOST MY RECORD… I WAS DOING SO WELL, AND I MISSED THE UPDATE MONDAY. Seven chapters in seven weeks… I almost made a solid two months of weekly updates… AND I MISSED IT. *melodramatic sobbing and wailing* Sorry everyone, I'll try to keep up better. Goddammit… was doing SO well with it for once, too… *end self-pitying diatribe*

* * *

><p>The extreme heat wave of two weeks ago had eased somewhat, but it was still incredibly hot compared to what he was used to. When Harmony suggested they spend the afternoon actually making use of her pool for once, Harry was all too enthusiastic. Perry complained and would have hidden inside the house where there was air conditioning, but between Harry's excitement and Harmony's coaxing, he eventually caved and joined them outside.<p>

Harry treaded water easily near the edge of the pool, his brow furrowed in thought. He kept glancing up at Perry curiously, trying to figure out what the older man was thinking. Perry was stretched out with a book on one of the deck chairs in a t-shirt and shorts, pointedly not getting in the pool.

Harry was not confused. He knew what was going on (for the most part) and what it meant (in a rudimentary sense) and he even thought he knew why (as much as you could tell why Perry Van Shrike did anything, at least). He had all the pieces and he knew how they fit together. He was not confused, he was merely… puzzled.

Harry was convinced that Perry had to be trying very hard in order to ignore him. The way Perry had been acting lately… if he really was attracted to Harry, he wouldn't be able to hold out forever. After all, at the moment, Harry was shirtless and wet. No man, not even a stick-in-the-mud like Perry, could resist the object of their attractions when they were shirtless and wet. Harry knew this from experience - he himself had been spending the whole time they were out here subtly (and not-so-subtly) admiring Harmony in her skimpy little swimsuit. Perry had to look at him sometime. He had already, of course, given in to temptation a little by reluctantly coming outside.

Harry wiped water out of his eyes and squinted up at Harmony. She sat on the edge in a royal blue bikini, slowly swinging her long legs through the water. The actress was watching him with a coy, clever grin. She glanced over at Perry next to her, then winked at Harry. Intrigued, Harry paddled closer to the edge. "Are you ever getting in, Perry?" Harmony asked innocently.

The detective grunted indifferently, not looking up from his book. Amused, Harry wondered when Perry was going to realize he'd been staring at that same sentence for fifteen minutes. He turned to Harmony, nudging her leg. "What about you, honey?"

Harmony smiled down at him, one hand reaching out to slick his wet hair back from his face. "In a bit. Water's kinda cold."

Harry shook his hair out again, letting his bangs drip down into his eyes. "Yeah, and it's blistering hot out. Come on, just hop in fast and get it over with." He turned back to look at Perry and was delighted to just catch the detective shifting in his seat and looking back down at his book, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching Harry when his back was turned.

He wondered what it would take to get Perry to watch him without shame, without trying to hide it. Perhaps a bit more of a show was in order…

"Come on!" he whined at Harmony, splashing water over her thighs and making her shriek. "Get in already!"

"Stop that!" she said, laughing. She reached down and scooped up a handful of water, throwing it at his face. He didn't bother ducking or blocking, just closed his eyes and let the water splash over him. He spluttered and shook it out of his eyes, trying, through the chlorine, to see if Perry was looking.

His book had lowered slightly, and he was casting quick glances over at the pair of them, but not quite outright ogling yet. This would not do.

Harry shoved the surface of the water, spraying Harmony. She shrieked again and drew her arms and legs up to shield herself. Mmm… with her knees up to her chest like this he got a rather nice view of her - _'No, no - __Perry__. Focus Harry. Perry first, perv on Harmony later.'_

She moved to splash him back again, and he put his feet on the bottom, pushing himself towards the shallower water, back out of her range. "Come oooon!" he wheedled, grinning as he sent small waves rippling in her direction.

"No! Cold, cold! Stop that!" she replied vehemently, but she could hardly get the words out around her laughter. She kicked one long leg out, hitting Harry with a mighty splash that stung his face and nearly pitched him under. She kicked again, and he planted his feet on the bottom, standing up straight so that the water only came just above his navel. The water she kept kicking up splattered against his face and chest and trickled down his torso.

He flinched a bit from another splash and held one arm up to block his face so he could see. Perry was watching - _'finally!'_ - and appeared so lost in whatever wet-shirtless-Harry-filled fantasy he was having that he didn't notice that he was being observed in return. Harry grinned and ducked a bit as another wave nearly blinded him.

When he looked back up, he met Perry's gaze with a playful grin. The older man blinked and started shifting in his deck chair, laying his book not too subtly in his lap, though he didn't look away from Harry's dripping wet form. Harry's grin turned positively wicked. It was rather lucky for Perry that Harmony was facing more away from him.

The actress kicked once more, and then Harry launched himself forwards. A great swell of water preceded him, washing over the edge and soaking Harmony entirely from the waist down. She cried out and would have likely scrambled out and away, but Harry caught her by the lower legs, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. "Got you now!" he growled playfully, letting himself sink in the water. "Maybe I should just drag you in from here!" He pull her forward so that her bottom was on the edge of the pool deck, balanced there.

"No, no, no! Stop, Harry!" Harmony said, still caught between hysterical giggling and half-real panic. She shoved at his head, flailing her legs as best as she could in his embrace, but he wasn't letting go. "Please, don't! Come on, leggo! I'll get in all the way myself if you let go!"

He loosened his arms a bit so that he wasn't crushing her calves and moved one hand up to her thigh to hold her steady. "Yeah? You promise?" He looked up at her coyly, and leaned down a bit to kiss her knee teasingly, his eyes never leaving hers. He rested his chin on her knees and smirked goofily up at her. "Promise me?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back from his face again. "Promise."

"She's crossing her fingers behind her back," Perry said dryly.

"Oh, well in that case," Harry trailed off and abruptly hooked his elbows around her knees and caught his hands under her thighs, hoisting her up against his shoulder. He stepped back from the edge, pulling Harmony with him, who shrieked and grabbed hold of his head as she struggled for balance. Of course, with her hands scrabbling desperately at his face, Harry lost his own balance and toppled backwards, sending Harmony headfirst over his shoulder and into the pool with a scream.

Harry resurfaced first, finding his footing and wiping the streams of water from his eyes. The first thing he saw was Perry.

Perry should have been smirking at them, book and hands placed firmly over his lap. And then Harry would tease him while Harmony was busy righting herself.

Instead, Perry had his back turned, and was walking away back to the house with his head held high, as dignified as he could be in khaki shorts and one of Harry's oversized t-shirts.

"Perry, where you going?" he called, a little crestfallen. His eye started stinging from the chlorine, and he hissed and rubbed at it.

The detective turned, walking backwards as he answered a little too calmly, "Getting something to drink." He smiled, but it made Harry feel a shot of cold through his heart, because that was Perry's business smile, his polite-conversation-with-idiots smile - his Los Angeles smile. The detective never even paused in his steps, just spun back around and kept walking.

Harry started to call him back again, but Harmony chose that moment to leap onto him from behind, trying to push him down under the water. He was rather too preoccupied with trying not to drink the pool water to chase after the retreating older man.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 8<p>

Oh Harry… I wish I could be in a pool right now with a wet-shirtless-you. And I miss work all of a sudden (I'm a swim teacher in the summertime). I don't know why California decided to wait until September for its annual major heat wave this year; we're overdue by over a month.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** Just a quick message about future chapters. Some of them include some rather explicit sexual content, and will be edited or possibly omitted entirely when I post StBYB here. I know, I know, moan and groan, but I'd rather censor myself than get banned and not be able to post at all. Thankfully, the nature of this narrative means it won't obstruct understanding of the story if you miss a portion or two. Furthermore, I will be posting the full versions of the censored chapters at my LiveJournal, and putting a link to that in my profile. So you can still read them (provided you are 18 or older), just not at this website.

Thanks so much for reading my story, it really means a lot! Please leave a quick review before you head off, it would be really awesome to hear some feedback from my lovely readers!


End file.
